SYOT the 167th games
by Julia Everdeen Queen of Sparx
Summary: Thos is an SYOT and plz no Mary Sues...SYOT open!ON HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

**Name-**

**Age-**

**District-**

**Gender-**

**History-**

**Family-**

**Reaped or volunteered-**

**Reaction/Reasoning-**

**Weapon of choice-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Preferred training score-**

**Opening ceremony outfit-**

**Interview angle-**

**Alliances-**

**Participation in bloodbath-**

**Preffered death-**

**Why they should win-**

**Romances?-**

**Interview outfit-**

Thanks for this, and send me the form in either PM or review, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

district 1

female-

male-

district 2

female-

male- Marshal Lee Gorman ( created by KatchingFire115)

district 3

female-

male-

district 4

female-

male-

district 5

female-

male-

district 6

female-

male-

district 7

female-

male-

district 8

Female-

male-Ethan Cryzenberg (Created by kylegrav)

district 9

female-

male-

district 10

female-

male-

district 11

female-

male-

district 12

female-

male-


	2. District one

Ebony Valentine, district one-

"Ebony!" My brother yells up the stairs." Time for the reaping!"

I glance to the mirror and smirk at my reflection. Today I go into the games, and I honestly can't wait to volunteer! I'm wearing a v neck baby blue tshirt and light jeans that go perfectly with my signature combat boots.

"Come on Ebony, we're going to be late!" My older brother Wyatt calls, taking me out of my daydream about winning the games and finally making my family proud of me.

I slide down the railing to the living room downstairs and run out the door, through the Victors Villiage that my parents got to live in once they had won their games, and all the way to the registration line just in time to get sorted out.

Once they identify me and take a sample of my blood, I go and stand with the other seventeen year olds as some people stare in awe at me, glare, or even make puzzled faces in my direction. Why wouldn't they? After all, I was the one chosen from the academy to go into the games this year!

After a minute or two of standing with my fellow classmates, I hear our districts escort say that the reaping is about to begin and I stare at the bowl with oh so many names in it and eonder what would happen for a moment until our escort comes up to the bowl and takes out a slip of paper.

"Theresa Mattews!" She shouts and almost immediately , I scream at the top of my lungs," I volunteer!" And run towards the stage.

And what's your name? The escort asks me.

" Ebony, Ebony Valentine." I say with a cocky grin on my face, and I kind of zone out while she she picks some random kid from the male slips, and my 'boyfriend' Reynard volunteers for the weakling.

" Congratulations!" The overly hiper woman tells us as we walk into the justice building, but all I'm thinking about is how I'm going to win this years games.


	3. District 2

Marshall's POV

I quickly toss on my blue plaid tee shirt and run to the door of my sisters room.

"Fiona!Marcy! Wake up, the reaping starts in an hour!" I yell as I pound at the door.

As if on que, Fiona walks out with Marcy holding her hand, both of them dressed in the clothes they think are the best to wear for the reaping.

We all go to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast with our mom and my brother, , then we all get up and walk to town square, where the reaping is held, and when we reach it and get registered, I sigh inwardly. I didn't tell my mom yet, but I was chosen to volunteer this year. Honestly, I'm scared.

I zone out for a bit after I go stand with the other eighteen year olds until I hear the escort draw a name, and what I hear terrifies me. I just heard the escort call my name.

PARIS'S POV

Gasps escape the crowd- after all, Marshall was reaped even though he was supposed to volunteer for this year's games. Oh well, it's not like he's going to win anyways. That's my job.

I'be always dreamt of being in the games, and this year, it's my turn to star on the screen.

But there's a problem...

I wasn't chosen to compete in the games this year. But I dont give a shit. I'm going to have my chance, and I'll be damned if I don't take it.

"Delilah Cartwright!" Shouts our district escort- here's my chance!

" I volunteer as tribute!" I scream at the tippy top of my lungs.

I walk onstage as Delilah is escorted back to her family, who look quite shocked- everyone does, except for one girl amidst the crowd. Her name is Sarah Conrow, and it was supposed to be her turn to participate in the games. I can practically see smoke emmiting her head, and it's almost comical.

**I'm back bitches.**


End file.
